


"Why are you naked?" (왜 발가벗고 계신거에요?)

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: 게이 온 아이스!!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: 1화 방송 바로뒤에 상상해본 뒷이야기 입니당 ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Why are you naked?”  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235692) by [GilgaNyan (NarryEm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan). 



> 인생반을 캐나다에서 살아서 문법/맞춤범은 장담 할수 없음니당. 매끄럽지 않던가 오타있으면 지적 해주세요! 빅토르 말투를 스와베상이 연기한 톤에 맞게 해봤고요, 유리는 일단 존대말 그대로 했는데 그마저도 들쑥날쑥 하네여. . . .

“오늘부터 내가 너의 코치가 될게.”

그말을 듣자 유리의 턱이 땅으로 향한다. 역시 빅토르 답게 드라마틱하고도 우아한 포즈로 말을 뒷받힌다.  일어서 있으니 온천수에서 스멀스멀 올라오는 김이 그의 아랫도리를 거의 가리다말다 싶으니까 자꾸 신경이 쓰인다.

“뭐라고요?” 라고 말이 불쑥 튀어나온다.  “왜 여기 계세요? 왜 발가벗고 계신거에요? 어떻게 제가 여기 있는지 아신거에요?

빅토르가 웃으며 탕에서 나오자마자 보슬거리는 타올을 허리에 둘러 멘다.  “네 고향이 어디인지 비밀로 해둔것두 아니잖아.  작년 그랑프리 이후로 사라졌을데 혹시 집에 와서 위로 받나해서 와봤지.  여기 끝내주네.  그리고 원래 일본 온천에는 다 벗고 들어가는게 예의 아니었어?”

“감사합니다,” 유리가 자동적으로 답한다. “잠깐, 잠깐만요! 그게 제가 말하려던 요점이 아니에요! 제 코치가 되신다니.  그게 무슨 말씀이세요?”

빅토르가  다른 수건으로 얼굴에 흐르는 땀을 톡톡 닦아내며 어깨를 으쓱인다.  “말한 그대로. 피겨는 나이에 혹독한 스포츠이구 난 박수갈채를 받을때 떠나가고 싶다는 생각을 했거든.  네 연기는 항상 눈여겨 봤고 충분히 새로운 대스타가 될 가능성이 있다고 생각해. 누군가 제대로 이끌어 주면 세계 챔피언이 될수 있어!”

 _세계_ _모든_ _관중을_ _사로잡은_ _눈부시는_ _웃음에_ _현혹되면_ _안돼_ , 유리가 스스로에게 타이른다.  어피 지는 싸움이지만 그래도 노력은 해봐야지.

“그럴수는 없어요.  당신은 몇년은 더 현역 뛸수 있으신데 저같은 사람한테 시간 낭비 하시면 안돼요.  당신의 지도를 받기에 더욱 더 타당한 어린 선수가 있을거에요!”

빅토르가 머리를 뒤로 젖히며 웃는다.  허리가 웃음과 함께 흔들리니까 타올이 위태로워 보인다. 성큼성큼 유리가 뿌리내린듯 가만히 서있는곳으로 와서 유리의 턱을 집게손가락으로 치켜 올린다.

“내가 재능이랑 가능성 보는 눈은 있어서,” 빅토르가 얼굴을 감싸는듯한 목소리로 속삭인다.   “글구 날 실망시킬것 같다는 걱정은 붙들여매.  우리 둘은 환상의 팀을 이룰거라고 생각해, 유리.”

“안, 안돼요,” 유리가 뒷걸음을 친다.  운도 지지리 없어서 그런지 양동이로 발이 쑥 들어가서 그대로 미끄러진다. 중력에 끌려 넘어질 찰나에 근래에 살이 쪘다는 사실을 저주하는데. . .

넘어진 임팩트가 없다. 빅토르의 단단한 팔이 유리의 몸을 지탱해 주고 있고 이러고 있으니 둘의 얼굴이 너무 가까워서 기분이 묘하다.

“가, 감사합니다.” 그대로 빅토르가 일으켜주게 한다.

“고맙긴.  자, 내가 말하던 대로 내가 네 코치가 되면 너가 세상을 장악하는 선수가 될거라고 난 확신 하고있어.  잉여짓 하면서 좀 살찐게 걱정되면 까짓거 몇주 빡세게 운동하고 다이어트하면 되겠지.”

유리의 볼이 빨게진다. 이미 늦었지만 그래도 어떻게든 뱃살을 가려 보려고 팔짱을 껴본다.  “피겨 다시 할거란 생각이 없어서 이렇게 된거에요.”

빅토르가 키득거린다.  “그다지 나쁘지는 않아.  난 지금 너의 모습도 보기 좋다고 생각해.  너가 언제나 지니고 있던 귀엽고 순수한 매력을 더 잘보이게 해주거든.”

방금 뭔말을 들은겨. “저 안 귀,귀여운데요?”

“난 귀엽다구 생각하는데.”  다시 한번 빅토르가 코가 닿을정도로 얼굴을 가까이 댄다.   “지금 이 눈빛 말야, 내가 말하는게 바로 이거라고.  사람들이 자주 하는말이 만약 어리고 순수한 매력을 지닌 다른 사람이 나랑 똑같은 연기를 똑같은 곡에 맞춰서 하면 완전히 다른 분위기 일것 같다고 하거든. 그리고 나는 너가 아주 적합하는걸 알아. 사람들이 내가 가지고 있다는 날카로운 카리스마는 너에게는 없지만 뭐, 난 개인적으로 너를 귀엽게 보고있어, 유리.”

“잠시만요,” 유리가 빅토르를 살며시 밀어낸다. “지금 이걸 다 머리속에서 정리하기에는 정보의 양이 너무 많아요. 전 제방에 가볼게요.  이 이야기는 내일 하던가해요.”

“그러자.  난 훈련기간동안 여기에서 살 생각이니까.  아 맞다, 어머님이 아주 사랑스러우시더라.”

 

끄응.  나중에 엄마랑 생각없이 세계적 슈퍼스타를 여관에 묵게 하게 해준거에 관해서 진지한 대화를 나눠야 할듯하다.

 

 

-

 

 

 유리는 본래 아침 일찍 일어나는 체질이 아니지만 여관일을 돕기 위해서는 어쩔수 없다. 빅토르방이라고 들은곳 밖에 서성이고 있다.  방이라고 할수도 없는게 그냥 안쓰는 홀을 준거지만.

“빅토르, 아침시간이에요,” 문을 두드리며 말한다.  아무 대답이 없자 문을 열고 들어간다.  불이 꺼져있어 아무것도 안보이니 불을 켜본다.

차라리 지금 광경을 안봤으면 좋았을텐데.  빅토르는 곤히 자고 있고 이불 밖으로 튀어나온 팔다리를 보아하니 딱봐도 다벗고 잔듯하다.

“빅토르,” 유리가 옆에 앉으며 불러본다. “아침밥 다됐어요.  제 코치 하고 싶으시다면서 늦잠 주무실거에요?  별로 코치 답지가 않으시네요.”

무언가를 러시아로 중얼대더니 옆으로 몸을 굴려 유리를 향해 손을 뻗는다.  빅토르가 이불안으로 잡아 당기자 별수 없이 안기게 된다.  정말로 어색해서 미칠것 같다.  특히나 그의 특정 신체부분이 유리의 허벅지에 닿으니까 더욱 더.

“지금 절 깔아뭉게고 계셔요!” 유리가 다급하게 말해본다.

“어? 아, 유리네.”

“안녕히 주무셨어요. 저 이제 놔주세요!  제발요.”

“우응. 근데 넌 너무 따뜻하고 편안한데~” 빅토르가 수염이 살짝 자란 얼굴을 유리의 얼굴에 부비댄다.

“이거 성추행이에욧!”  유리가 항의 해본다.

“아. . . 그런가?” 방금 자신의 상태를 자각했나보다.  

“왜 알몸이에요?”

“나 원래 다 벗고 자. 방도 너무 따뜻한거도 그렇고.”

한숨이 나온다.  “일단 아침다 차려져 있으니까 먹으러 내려오기전에 옷 뭐라든 입고 내려와 주세요.”

“롸져댓.”

“저, 빅토르?” 유리가 겨우 말한다. 빅토르의 팔이 아직도 그를 가두고 있다.  “저 놔주셔야죠.”

“아, 알았어.  굿모닝.”

유리의 입술에 아주 짧은 시간동안 따뜻하고 부드러운 무언가가 닿은 느낌이 난다.  무슨일이 일어나는지 유리가 알아채자마자 얼굴 전체가 달아오른다.

그대로 일어나서 방에서 뛰쳐 나간다.  방금은 유럽에선 흔한 일이겠지?  인사로 뽀뽀하지 않던가?

이런 생각을 하다니.  스스로가 한심하게 느껴진다..  빅토르가 어제했던말이 정말 진심이었다면 앞으로의 고생길이 훤하다.


End file.
